


Timeline

by AshMountian217



Series: Warden Turned Crow [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshMountian217/pseuds/AshMountian217
Summary: Just a reference to keep in mind for the upcoming stories :)
Series: Warden Turned Crow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944802





	Timeline

** Timeline **

My Warden's mother was visiting Antiva, she found out she was pregnant and fled to Ferelden where she met Cyrion. Alessa grew up calling Cyrion her father for she was never told different. Her mother died when she was 12. Fast forward 6 years and boom, Blight happens.

  * 4 months after Blight 9:31 – Zevran leaves for Antiva
  * 3 years & 8 months after Blight (3 years after Amaranthine) 9:34 – Alessa adopts a little boy named Darren.
  * 5 years after Blight 9:36 – Zevran defeats Nuncio with Hawke’s help (speed up a bit, Anders blow up the Chantry)
  * 6 years after Blight 9:37 – towards the end of the year is when Alessa was captured. The Inquisition started.
  * 7 years after Blight 9:38 – this is when my stories take place, the Inquisition is a little over halfway through. Tevinter Nights is soon to happen, my excuse is that Qun are pissed about the Inquisitor’s choice.




End file.
